For Love
by IamTABRIS
Summary: I just did this in church when i was boredso yahnot very goodreview or comment if you want, probably wont bother lookingp.s. SO SO SORRY LINK! XP


Link struggled to breath as he dragged himself towards the hole in the nearby rock wall. "come on Link! We need to heal you!" Navi urged him on. Link's last fight with a veritable horde of Poes left him bleeding from multiple wounds, and clutching a broken rib. If his hurts weren't tended to soon, then he wouldn't stand a chance.  
"Let's GO! We have to get to that fairy fountain"  
Navi herself had spent the last hour urging Link onwards to the hidden fountain. But Link's energy was running out, and Navi could see it. More so, she could feel it. Over the many years Navi had spent adventuring with Link, she had developed a special bond with him. But sometimes, it seemed like more than mere comradery. Sometimes Navi watched over the battle-hardened 17 year old when he was sleeping, and she could feel a stirring sensation in her heart. She never really knew what it was, but she knew it wasn't love. After all, despite everything that they had been through together, Navi was a fairy, and Link was still just some dull boring Hylian.  
A sudden cry of pain brought Navi back to the real world, as Link's energy was finally stretched so thinly that he couldn't stay awake anymore. The weary, wounded boy collapsed in a pile of tattered clothes and bloodied flesh.  
"Link! NO!" Navi screamed as her friend fell to the floor. But it was no use. He was out cold, and unless he reached the healing waters of the fairy fountain, he would die. Navi shuddered at the mere thought of that. But what could she do? She was just a small fairy. Maybe if she could get help from the camp of travelling Gorons they had encountered shortly before the battle with the Poes? No, that wouldn't work. If she left Link for just a few minutes, goodness knows what would happen. However, there was another option. The effect it would have on Navi would be irreversible, but if she didn't do it, Link would definately die. Faved with this choice, Navi was torn between herself and Link, until she saw Link's face. At taht moment, she knew what the feeling in her heart was. At that moment, Navi knew that she had to do whatver she could. At that moment, Navi realized that she did indeed, love Link. 

Several hours later, Link slowly woke up. All the pain in his body had disappeared, and was replaced with a pleasant soothing sensation. Surrounding his body was a clear liquid, not too warm, not too cool. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw he was in the fairy fountain. Shimmering lights danced accross the roof. However, as he tried to stand, he noticed that not only had he been relieved of his sword and shield, but his tattered clothes had been removed, leaving him naked. Embarrassed, Link hurried to cover his privates. "Navi! Where are you!" Link cried, desperately wishing for an explanation.  
At that moment, he felt a hand gently brush agains his shoulder, and he swiftly turned, ready to defend himself, despite his nudity. But what he saw stopped him in his tracks.  
A beautiful girl, about 17, with pale skin, purple hair, and bright blue eyes. She was smiling, and a bluish glow seemed to emanate from her.  
"Who are you?" Link asked, almost stunned by her beauty.  
The girl's smile was replaced by a mock hurt expression.  
"Why Link! After all our time together, and after all we've been through, you don't know me?" The girl laughed softly.  
"Wait a minute... NAVI?!" Link exclaimed, his muddled thoughts finally took shape as realisation set in like a blow from a hammer.  
"Somebody give this boy a rupee! Yup, it's Navi!" She smiled, and the glowing aura seemed to increase in intensity.  
"But your, your"  
"A Hylian? Link, I couldn't let you die. I had to save you, no matter what. So, I called upon the three great fairies. They gave me one wish. I asked that I could save you, if only to let you know that I love you. The fairies changed me into a Hylian. As soon as my change was complete, I dragged you into the fountain and healed your wounds"  
"But Navi! You won't be able to change back. Did you really want this"  
"Link... you have to know this. It was worth it. I saved your life, because, well..." Unable to say it, Navi leaned over, and pressed her lips against Link's cheek. "Link, I love you!" Link sat there, stunned for the next few minutes, as he realised, that he truly did love her back.  
"Besides, being a Hylian has it's perks when your with somebody you love!" Navi hugged Link and her glow seemed to get brighter.  
"Ummm.. B-b-but, i'm n-n-n-naked!" Link cried.  
"I know. So am I!" With this, Navi brought her mouth down onto Link's and they both shared there first true kiss, and soon, the shimmering lights on the roof were nothing compared to Navi's glow.

IM SO SORRY LINK! I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO YOU AGAIN!!!!

XP

review and comment if you wish, i probably wont end up looking at anything anyways, sorry bout that


End file.
